Sobre milagres e finais felizes
by Gih Bright
Summary: A distorção sempre esteve entre nós, é um fato. Também é fato que a tragédia sempre nos uniu, mas nunca tivemos provas de finais felizes ou milagres, então é perfeitamente natural não acreditar.


**Sinopse: **A distorção sempre esteve entre nós, é um fato. Também é fato que a tragédia sempre nos uniu, mas nunca tivemos provas de finais felizes ou milagres, então é perfeitamente natural não acreditar. Sasunaru.

_Bom, esta não é a melhor sasunaru que eu escrevo, mas também não é uma das piores. Não passa de apenas um insight que tive durante o trabalho matutino que, aliais, estou prolatando._

_Espero que gostem._

_Como diria a Hiei "__**o monstro não está betado."**__ Erros por minha conta, o que peço para relevarem._

_**Para Kappuchi09, porque ela me deixou com vontade de escrever sasunaru.**_

_xxx_

**Sobre milagres e finais felizes**

**Sasuke's pov.**

Não é que ele falasse de outra forma ou que fosse um alienígena ou uma espécie mutante do _homo sapiens_, mas ele era diferente. Eu pude saber disso quase desde o começo, quando vi aquela criança na creche ainda. Não era porque ele era loiro dos olhos azuis, não por isso, aparência nunca foi o que me chamou a atenção. Mas sim a forma como ele se expressava, gesticulando muito, mas quase sempre sorrindo.

Meu primeiro pensamento dele foi se o maxilar dele não doía de tanto sorrir.

Os olhos azuis cintilavam diferente de todos os outros olhares; sua voz espalhafatosa conseguia quebrar a barreira de aço que coloquei ao meu redor. Até mesmo quando, aos meus doze anos, meus pais morreram na vez que minha casa foi invadida por _yakuzas;_ o dia que o meu irmão ficou cego. Eu só queria me vingar e por isso me fechei em um redoma de vidro, uma forma de me proteger, talvez, mas eu só pensava em destruir. Destruir, vingar, queimar: todos esses verbos ardiam em minha consciência e eu pensava que era cheio de sanidade.

Observar Naruto me fez ver que eu era incrivelmente corrompido. Eu era pérfido (e ainda sou).

O certo seria se eu cuidasse de Itachi, que vivia se batendo nas paredes e nos móveis da casa, mas era ele quem cuidava de mim. Sempre estando perto de mim e me mantendo sobre o controle, não deixando que pensamentos depreciativos e por vezes violentos invadissem a minha cabeça, mas mesmo assim ver os olhos negros do meu irmão sem vida, me enchiam de ira, de uma vontade irracional de ferir.

E Naruto servia como o sol nesse momento. É difícil de crer que eu possa dizer isso, mas Naruto iluminava a minha vida como um sopro morno de verão, trazendo conversas levianas e discussões inúteis, mas ainda assim leve o bastante para afastar todos os pensamentos corrompidos que eu tinha. Eu conseguia viver assim.

Não sei a partir de que momento eu comecei a sonhar com o céu. Não importava se era um dia de sol ou se era nublado, ou mesmo se uma tempestade me arrebatasse até as profundezas sórdidas das trevas (sendo exatamente assim: com eufemismo). Nada importava porque ainda continuava sendo o céu. O céu daqueles olhos.

Naruto, de uma forma pouco habitual e nada discretamente, virou meu amigo; e uma obsessão. Eu odiava quando ele ia para a roda de amigos e me deixava; eu odiava a eterna sociabilidade dele; odiava quando ele era visto pelas outras garotas; odiava quando ele estava longe de mim. E eu o vigiava, não permitia que ninguém falasse mal dele na minha frente, muito menos que lhe fizessem mal. E eu passei a ansiar o dourado, tocar o brilho do sol com minhas próprias mãos, não me importando se eu iria queimá-las ou se seria tachado de profano. Porque Naruto era tudo o que eu não poderia ser, nem poderia tocar sem manchar. Mas eu o tocava em meio as brigas.

Ele vinha à minha casa quase todos os dias, me obrigava a comer ramem e só Kami sama sabe como eu não fiquei a beira da morte por insuficiência de nutrientes – Itachi sempre dizia que eu tinha um lado dramático e, reparando bem, talvez eu tenha mesmo. Nós brigávamos até rolarmos pelo tapete branco da minha finada mãe e eu sentia cada um de seus socos nas minhas articulações, mas eu o machucava tanto quanto ele me machucava. Nessas horas eu pensava (e ainda penso) que esse amor é masoquista. Mas ainda era pele com pele, era calor e dor. Era aqueles olhos fixos nos meus.

Ele era meu nesse momento.

E eu não sei quando, nem porque, nem em que momento aconteceu, mas eu o puxei para mim um dia e o beijei. Queria, de uma vez por todas, absorvê-lo bem junto a mim. Para que eu roubasse um momento da vida dele, para que ele talvez entendesse o que ele fazia comigo. Para que ele ficasse comigo, mas Naruto me empurrou, disse impropérios, sempre disposto a dizer que eu enlouqueci.

Mas é claro que eu enlouqueci. Ele arrancou a minha sanidade – ou o que restava dela.

Ele saiu de casa e me evitava nos corredores da escola. Eu não podia sequer ver aquele olhar, sem que eu visse a estranheza nublar o azul; o azul estava tão manchado e corrompido como eu. Ele me olhava como se eu fosse um monstro preso a uma imagem de cordeiro, talvez ele finalmente estivesse me enxergando como eu sou; eu o manchei com minha estranheza.

Eu passei a ter pesadelos com o céu, que nunca mais aparecia, o mundo não passava de fumaça. Em meio a isso, Itachi desenvolveu um câncer cerebral e os médicos lhe deram seis meses, que só suportei porque o próprio Itachi me preparava para uma vida sozinho, mas eu não resisti. Fiquei em silêncio sobre meus próprios problemas, mas de alguma forma a informação vazou na escola, no dia que me chamaram no meio da aula e me disseram que meu irmão estava morto.

Depois de meses, eu encontrei o céu, mas não valia a pena encará-los. Naruto saiu da sala e quis falar comigo, mas o que eu teria a dizer para ele? Nada. Ele ainda era o céu que eu queria ter, mas a forma que eu o amo, que o desejo é insana. E é pro próprio bem dele que eu vou alcançar o céu de outra forma.

Porque é só o que me resta a fazer é sentir a brisa gelada da manhã e um pouco mais de coragem, apenas um pouco mais de coragem e tudo estará terminado.

_xxx_

**Naruto's pov.**

Eu não consigo descrever o que sinto ou o que devo pensar. Tudo fica girando e quando parece que eu vou me concentrar em alguma coisa, que eu espero que seja supérflua ou leviana (palavras que eu aprendi com o bastardo), tudo foge antes que eu consiga parar e tudo volta ao mesmo ponto:a culpa é toda minha. Se Sasuke está semi-morto, a culpa é minha por tê-lo afastado de mim – e tudo por uma ilusão.

Eu achava, tinha quase certeza, que amava Sakura, com todas as minhas forças e o repeli naquele dia, mesmo que todo o meu corpo ansiasse por aquele toque, mais até do que eu queria admitir. Eu queria tanto corresponder, mas havia alguma coisa que me impediu, não sei se era o choque; se era o medo; ou se era por qualquer outro motivo. Eu não sei, não entendo de sentimentos complexos, mas o que importa isso agora? O que adianta eu admitir o ciúme que eu sinto de todas as garotas que admiram Sasuke? Que fariam mil e uma coisas por ele? Do que adianta eu me sentir envaidecido sempre que lembro que o bastardo sempre implicava comigo quando eu me distanciava dele?

Eu sei que fui burro por não notar os sinais. Eu queria esquecer os sonhos que eu ansiava o céu noturno sem estrelas, porque o céu da noite são como os olhos de Sasuke, repletos de mistério e profundidade. Não há serenidade, mas há certa plenitude e isso (o céus, como isso é gay, mas verdade) me cativa. Sasuke, em si, é fascinante (outra palavra que ele me ensinou), seja na aparência andrógina como na forma de agir, como um caçador particularmente perigoso.

Sasuke é a droga de uma espécie de vício alucinante, uma droga alucinógena que me deixa fora de mim. É idiota a forma como eu fico possessivo com ele e sempre que eu fico longe dele, tentando me livrar desse vínculo de sangue, mais refém dessa perdição eu fico. Eu sei que me gabo por conseguir a atenção de Sasuke, por conseguir resolver cada enigma proposto pela imensidão negra daquele olhar e por conseguir sorrisos retorcidos tímidos, mas tão prepotentes quanto o próprio Uchiha (que é um bastardo, já disse?)

Eu sei que Sasuke é meu, ele é alguém de poucas palavras, mas eu sei que ele é todo meu, mas eu nunca disse que eu sou dele, nunca o autorizei a isso porque, claro, eu sou um idiota. E eu não consertei o estrago a tempo e nem sei se posso fazer isso agora. Porque, bem, Sasuke é um babaca, ele é cabeça-dura, muito mais do que eu. Ele sequer acredita em finais felizes ou que milagres possam, de fato, existir. Vejam só, o cara é tão cabeça dura que se jogou do quinto andar do prédio onde mora e ainda está vivo, seriamente lesionado, mas vivo.

Nunca tive tempo para reparar no quanto esse amor é distorcido, não por sermos do mesmo sexo, mas sim porque a distorção faz farte de nós e eu nem sei se distorção é uma palavra que existe no dicionário. Acho que eu sou doente, um insano e sei lá mais o que, isso é tão gay, quanto verdade, mas já não me importo mais com isso.

Se bem que a distorção, se é que essa palavra realmente existe, não passa de uma desculpa nossa para criar drama, para dificultar as coisas. É como dizer ósculo em vez de beijo e amplexo em vez de abraço. Nós somos parecidos, mais do que eu queria; somos próximos, mais do que seria permitido. Estamos ligados de uma forma que ninguém ousaria saber.

Eu sei como é perder alguém, vovô foi assassinado por publicar uma matéria sobre um político qualquer e a vovó ficou profundamente ferida, está em coma sem chances de acordar até hoje. Pensando bem, a tragédia sempre esteve na nossa cola, né bastardo? Está mais do que na hora de termos um final feliz, né?

Já não sei mais o que pensar. É difícil ter alguma linha de raciocínio enquanto o cheiro de produto de limpeza e essa atmosfera doente são inalados. Há quanto tempo aquela luz vermelha pisca na sala de cirurgia?

_xxx_

**Sasuke's pov.**

Quando acordei senti todos os meus ossos arderem e a minha carne queimar, meus olhos pareciam que derreteriam perante a luz do quarto. Eu estava em um hospital? Como era possível? Eu saltei do quinto andar, não havia possibilidade de continuar vivo.

Nunca acreditei em milagres, tão pouco em final feliz – isso é coisa para filmes e livros.

-Hey bastardo, finalmente a bela adormecida acordou? –a voz de espalhafatosa de Naruto parecia tão cansada que quase soaria irreconhecível. –Como você está?

O que eu poderia responder? Estou vivo, quando não queria estar? É estúpido demais para eu proferir, então apenas desvio o olhar. Me concentro na parede branca do meu lado, o ar-condicionado é silencioso, mas não posso dizer o mesmo das parafernálias médicas que estão ao lado da minha cama.

O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Porque justamente ele? Será que teve uma crise de remorso por eu ter saltado para a morte? Seria cômico, se não trágico e absurdamente infantil. Eu saltei porque quis, não que isso importe para alguém.

-Você me deixou preocupado, idiota. –continuou Naruto. Ele era assim tão falante? Sim, ele era, já estava quase me esquecendo disso. Quase.

-Hn.

-Céus, eu tinha esquecido que você é um 'comunicador nato'. –disse Naruto, sua voz em um tom mais brando e eu me virei para encarar um sorriso tímido.

Seus olhos azuis estão nublados, mas ainda azuis. Tão azuis quanto o céu inalcançável, não importa a neblina, ainda é o meu céu que eu vejo todas as vezes que encaro aquele olhar. Não importa o que eu ou ele façamos, não há como fugir disso. Desvio o olhar, não posso sucumbir ainda mais, ele não me pertence, não da forma que eu quero e que eu preciso.

-Você é meu. – disse Naruto. –Não há como você fugir disso Sasuke, agora me encare.

Eu o encarei, mas não pela ordem que ele me deu.

-Não me dê ordens. – eu lhe disse e, por kami-sama, essa é a minha voz? Rouca e tão sussurrante quanto o sibilo de uma serpente. Minhas cordas vocais doem. Há quanto tempo eu não tomo um copo de água?

Naruto ergueu-se da cadeira onde estava e foi até um móvel em frente à minha cama, voltou trazendo um copo de água. Delicadamente, de um jeito que eu jamais esperaria dele, ele me ajudou a sentar-me na cama (nem posso mensurar o quanto as minhas costelas doeram com o simples movimento de impulsionar-me para frente) e tomar um gole de água, que parecia um veneno de tanto que doía.

-Acalme-se. Eu estou aqui. – disse Naruto me ajudando a voltar a posição inicial. – Você perdeu muito sangue, quebrou muitos ossos e é um milagre estar vivo. Irônico não acha?

-Hn.

Irônico é apelido. Eu diria que a vida é composta por várias piadas repletas de humor negro. Como se quem escrevesse o destino fosse o ser mais sarcástico do universo, mas é claro. Por que outra forma Naruto estaria aqui? No meu leito, com esses olhos profundamente azuis e arrebatadores, tragando-me para algum lugar que eu secretamente ansiei desde que me entendo por gente?

-Por que está aqui? –perguntei.

-Achei que já soubesse, senhor prepotência. – retrucou Naruto em um tom sério, mas ainda assim sereno; um tom pouco habitual. Seus olhos cintilavam para mim quase (eu sei que não é quase) ternos. –É algo que você sabe antes que eu mesmo pudesse saber.

De repente minha boca ficou incrivelmente seca, minhas mãos pareceram ficar ainda mais geladas e o sangue ter parado de circular no meu corpo, provocando uma tontura agonizante. Franzi a sobrancelha, ainda tentando entender (embora eu saiba o que ele queira dizer, mas saber não implica em aceitar e aceitar levaria a um final feliz, que eu nunca acreditei).

Os lábios de Naruto tocaram os meus em um toque muito leve, diáfano, que mal acreditei. Depois ele se levantou da cadeira e andou em direção a porta.

-Fique bom logo, bastardo. – disse Naruto. –Aí eu vou fodê-lo de jeito.

Antes que eu pudesse retrucar, ele fechou a porta e desapareceu no corredor. A verdade me atingiu em um rápido flash de luz, tão inusitado quanto a muito aguardado, não consegui evitar um sorriso.

-Só em seus sonhos, perdedor. – murmurei antes de dormir outra vez.

Afinal, eu precisava ficar bom logo, não temos mais tempo para fugir ou para negar. Porque toda a obsessão, tudo o que nós distorcemos e que nos distorceu: tudo não passa de amor. Piegas, talvez, mas é a verdade.

E pela primeira vez na vida, eu acho que posso acreditar em milagres e finais felizes.

_xxx_

_Bom, aos que leram até aqui e alguns que favoritam, não custa nada clicar no botão das reviews e disserem o que acharam da fic, não é? Vocês sabem que autoras motivadas por reviews voltam ao fandom com freqüência, certo? Sabem que escrevemos mais e ficamos mais produtivas? Pois esse é o poder dos reviews, saibam disso._


End file.
